SOLEDADES
by natokine
Summary: Muchas cosas quedaron en el aire entre Kate y Castle en capítulo 5x03. Creo que más de uno se quedó con ganas de saber de qué hablaron en aquella llamada telefónica pendiente del final. Esto es lo que yo imaginé.


Justo cuando Kate estaba metiendo la llave dentro de la cerradura para entrar a su apartamento, oyó el sonido de su teléfono. Se apresuró a dejar las cosas y fue directamente hacia él para contestarlo.

- Hola. – dijo.

- Hey… - dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

- Hey, Castle. – dijo Kate mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. – Recién llego. – le aclaró.

- Perdón, te dije que no podía esperar.

- Está bien… - le contestó mientras iba a cerrar la puerta. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó. Acomodó las cosas que había dejado en el camino y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

- Estoy en el cuarto de Alexis. – le contestó. Su voz sonaba melancólica.

- ¿Ya la extrañas? – le dijo con un tono más bien tierno y consolador que como una pregunta.

- Un poco. Después de todo, para mí siempre será mi pequeña niña.

- Puedo entenderlo. La criaste prácticamente tu solo.

- Si, es cierto. – le contestó un poco ausente. Había cargado las cajas hasta la habitación y estaba sacando las cosas, recordando.

- Ella estará bien, Castle. – le dijo para tratar de animarlo. – Y de todas maneras están cerca. Cuando te quieras dar cuenta la tendrás de visita en tu casa.

- Eso espero… – le contestó.

- Al final, con lo del caso, no me contaste como te fue. ¿Qué tal es la residencia? – quiso saber.

- Tienes razón, no pudimos hablar. Es muy buena, su habitación es muy amplia y le gusta mucho.

- Me alegro—

- ¡Ah, cierto! – exclamó interrumpiéndola. – Hablé con ella sobre lo nuestro. – le dijo.

- Ah… ¿Qué te dijo? – le preguntó ella un poco insegura.

- Fue todo una confusión. En realidad, ella siente que ahora estará sola y eso le da un poco de miedo. No porque esté contigo, sino por el lugar en donde está. Pero le expliqué que siempre estaría para ella cuando me necesitara y lo entendió.

- ¿Así que… no me odia? – quiso asegurarse.

- No, nada de eso, todo está bien. – le dijo despreocupadamente.

- Que bien, me quedo más tranquila entonces.

- Y no te he contado la última de mi madre. – Castle ya sonaba más divertido, de a poco se estaba distendiendo.

- Cuéntame. – le pidió ella alegremente.

- Me dijo que seguirá viviendo conmigo, como haría toda madre sacrificada para que su pobre hijo no se quede solo. – le contó en tono melodramático.

- Vamos Castle, estoy seguro de que en el fondo, te gusta la idea. ¿Qué harías tu solo en esa casa tan grande?

- Bueno, en este momento se me ocurren algunas ideas que podría compartir contigo. – le dijo juguetonamente.

- Estoy segura de que si. – le contestó ella mientras se mordía el labio. – Pero tarde o temprano te sentirás solo y querrás que vuelva.

- Eso ni pensarlo. – aseguró.

- De acuerdo, lo que tu digas. – aceptó resignada.

- Hablando de eso… - empezó e hizo una pausa.

- ¿Si…? – le preguntó ella intrigada.

- ¿No te sientes sola? – terminó por preguntarle y Kate sonrió.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te hace falta compañía? – le dijo ella sin contestarle.

- Si es la tuya, siempre. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? – quiso saber él.

- Estoy en mi habitación, desvistiéndome para irme a dormir. – le dijo como algo casual pero que ambos sabían que no lo era.

- Ah-ha… - dijo él un poco ausente.

- Me estás imaginando, ¿cierto? – le preguntó ella divertida.

- Ah-ha… - le contestó en el mismo tono.

- No tienes remedio…

- Si lo tengo, eres tú. – le aclaró. - ¿Me dejas ir para allá? – le preguntó cautelosamente.

- Mmmm… no lo sé… es bastante tarde… - le contestó dubitativamente.

- Me muero por estrecharte la mano... – le dijo seductoramente.

Kate se quedó un momento en silencio, no solo pensando la respuesta, sino también recordando el gesto y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, que le hizo sonreír.

- Está bien… Pero apúrate porque tengo sueño. – le advirtió.

- Déjame la puerta abierta, llegaré en veinte minutos.

- Ni sueñes que dejaré la puerta abierta. Toca timbre, como la gente normal.

- Bueno, está bien. – rezongó. – Yo solo quería facilitarte las cosas. Hasta pronto.

- No tardes. – le dijo y ambos cortaron.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche y se preparó para dormir. Se cambió de ropa y se higienizó. Pensó en meterse en la cama mientras lo esperaba pero estaba tan cansada que seguramente se dormiría antes de que llegara. Dejó la cama lista y luego se encaminó a la cocina.

Media hora después, alguien golpeaba la puerta. Kate, que estaba sentada en la isla de la cocina, se levanto y fue a abrir.

- Llegas tarde. – le dijo seria mientras abría la puerta.

- Lo sé, lo siento. – le dijo aunque su expresión no decía lo mismo. – Es que… pasé por el parque y se me ocurrió traerte esto. – Sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó. Parecía un muñeco hecho de palitos y hojas. Las hojas hacían una especie de falda. – Para que tu muñeco de palitos no se sienta solo. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kate se quedó sorprendida mirando la muñequita. No podía creer que él hubiera hecho algo que parecía tan tonto pero que a la vez tuviera tanto significado para ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras subía la vista desde la muñeca a él, que la miraba expectante.

- Gracias, me encanta. – le contestó ella conmovida. Dejó la muñeca sobre la encimera de la cocina y estiró su mano para que se la estrechara. Castle la observó unos instantes y finalmente le estrechó la mano, manteniendo fija la vista en sus ojos. Parecía como si el mundo se detuviera a su alrededor.

- Me alegro. – le dijo Castle y se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, perdidos en la mirada del otro. Finalmente él lo rompió. – Este soy yo… - comenzó a decir mientras se le acercaba. – …tocando suavemente tu rostro... – continuó, colocando la otra mano debajo de su mentón. - …atrayéndote… – siguió, acercándola con la mano.

- Y esta soy yo… – continuó ella aun más cerca. – …enredando mi mano por tu pelo. – siguió mientras subía su mano hasta su cabeza y le acariciaba el pelo de la nuca.

- Para darte un largo y lento beso. – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo justo antes de fundiste en un beso, uniendo sus almas, que ya nunca más estarían solas.


End file.
